


Hands On Experience

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Josh and Nancy Drew [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Smutember 2017, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can I request a fluffy/mildly smutty fic with Josh Sauchak? If the smut isn't doable I totally understand. I just think Josh needs more fics and who better to ask than the goddess of writing herself lmao I love you and your fics and I hope you're having a great day.A/N: I am having an awesome day! - and thank you, Anon. I've wanted to write Josh for a while now but didn't know if any would care to read him or if I could write him properly. I hope I managed to do him justice. Enjoy!  I'm also using this to fill the Smutember 2017 challenge (https://smutember.tumblr.com/post/164308887575/announcing-smutember-smutember-is-a-multifandom)See tags for warnings.





	Hands On Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



“Is it alright if I sit here?” Nancy asked at that moment, not thinking it would lead to what it would three months later, in an illegal hacker den with an adorable genius whimpering against her neck. Then again, looking back on that day… she may have felt a glimmer of ‘something’ when she saw Josh for the first time. 

The day she met him, he was sitting in her usual spot, devoid of any of the regulars from the early morning commute. There was a strange moment where she paused, kicking up plaster dust from the construction half a block down and tried to make sense of the green hoodie and key-necklace, wondering if she should bother sitting next to him or linger against the metal-reeking newspaper vending machines. It was the distracting, but gentle way he spoke that stopped her from backtracking.

“What? - oh. Yes,” he replied softly, looking up from his steady perch on the bench, staring with a wan smile and uncharacteristically apathetic eyes, “I’m just waiting for someone.” 

If someone had told her she'd have this guy's cock in her hand three months from now she would have called the accuser something insulting, but they'd have been right. 

It was mid-day when she met Josh. Most everyone had either gone to work, was off or, like Nancy, running very, very late. 

She paused to puzzle over the light refracting in his wide eyes, bumping beams from the sunshine-lit cars driving to and fro. It might have been at that moment, as Josh shifted to give her sitting room, still smiling, that she realized she liked him, maybe more than liked him… maybe loved him, but that was silly. Love, at first sight, was about as much bullshit as genuine shit was and even now she wasn’t sure how she felt about him. 

Scratch that, Nancy knew how she felt despite knowing it sounded premature at best and pathetic at the worst. 

He was… well, Nancy wasn't sure what category to put him in. He was so far outside the conventional realm, in the best way possible and passionate to a fault. She could say, but all sincerity that she'd never met anyone like him before. 

Josh was unconventional but, with that being said, he was just as unconventionally cute as well. 

That was her first thought - that he was incredibly adorable and she didn’t want to leave without giving him her number, just in case, and then, as the time clicked forward and the bus never came, words like ‘too pure’ and ‘cinnamon roll’ came to mind. Someone like him wouldn't be interested in someone like her, she told herself. 

The way his right heel tapped, making his knee bounce as he waited was fetching, as was the careful, almost childlike way he fell into conversation. Every word was edged in a subtle inhale as if he had to remember to breathe between strings of speech and that speech of his? It struck her within fifteen minutes that he was smart, maybe scary smart. Nearly intimidated her into silence, feeling like maybe it was a mere hassle for him to talk to her on the human level - dumbing himself down for her benefit.

She’d met a few doctorates with similar social quirks, but none as interesting as Josh was. 

He lived on another wavelength than most people; she knew that right away.

“My name’s Josh,” he offered out of the blue after she’d retreated to her phone during a conversation lull, nose nearly bumping the screen in an introverted manner she usually never did. Social interactions, especially fresh and unfamiliar with a stranger, no matter how adorable they were, had the potential to be nerve-wracking and the phone was a filler - an excuse.

“What’s yours?” He continued, “have you downloaded the DedSec app yet?” 

Josh’s voice had been fast, sure and above all… curious; hands laid out on his thighs like some peace-channeling yogi.

She blinked against the glowing ball in the sky, having pulled itself from around the Provi Blue Bank building across the street and found that Josh emitted a strange mixture of power and harmony that fast became an addiction. The aura of the sun around him didn't help her image of him falter any either. 

“What?” Nancy asked dumbly, peering over her shoulder at the bright cheeks of one apparent hacker. Yeah, she’d made a great first impression too. Bellied her mass intellect by that little number. 

“DedSec? - no. I uh… I’m not smart enough for that kind of thing. Plus, this is a company phone,” she lifted it with a wry smirk, “I doubt they’d like me downloading illegal apps on a phone meant to sell people security software.” 

“Oh,” was all he said in response, turning back to the bleeding traffic with a blank but oddly disturbed expression around the eyes. Nancy's gaze lingered on him longer than was polite, but the weird social anxiety had morphed into curiosity and a slight sense of shame. At the time she’d been mortified in all honesty, but getting that obstacle out of the way before things got serious had been a good thing… despite how uncomfortable it made her feel at the time.

“You didn’t tell me your name,” he’d piped back up as a motorcycle gunned a red light, “is that a deflection tactic or did you forget? - or is it because you work for the enemy and you’re worried I’ll do something about it?”

Nancy shrank down a little. He was blunt; she had to give him that at least. With enough hesitation bleeding out her pores to get him looking over at her, Josh smiled and said he didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable. Nancy cleared her throat and told him her name with a nervous itch, wishing the bus would arrive before she melted a hole in the city bench. 

Enemies, at the bus stop... 

She wouldn't have called her the enemy in their fight. People had to make a living, and she wasn't smart enough to be on the other side of the digital war but Josh hadn’t held it against her, and he didn’t now. In fact, the little scheme they’d concocted in the following months was working swimmingly. Well, when Nancy said ‘she,’ she really meant him and the rest of his ragtag group of misfits and miscreants, but without her, the plan didn’t work… so Nancy took credit where she could.

“Nancy Drew,” Josh had said, showing a little teeth at his joke, as if he was the first person to come up with that one. 

He made her blush, though - made her feel like she was back in college on the kitchen benches and that dapper basketball player was trying to put the moves on her, but that was back when she was a virgin and didn’t know jack shit about the world. She wasn’t a kid anymore. Two years in as a full-fledged adult with rent, bills and the crushing burden of college loans on top of it all too. She’d fucked enough times not to get flustered by an innocent little conversation at the bus stop… but she was and even more so when his friend, who she knew now as Marcus, finally arrived, looking sweaty and scuffed in the heels with a bloody billiard ball hanging from his back pocket…

Nancy was too stunned by the carnage and the adorable smile and curt wave Josh gave her to ask him for his number. She thought she'd missed him - the one that got away before he was even in a place to get away from her.

That night, Nancy drank her tea, watched tv and sank into regret with no one around to complain to but herself and the hollow shell of her apartment.

A week later she was ripped out of her pitiful daze in the midst of a storm - one both metaphorical and physical. 

She was thinking about Josh as she had nearly every time on her way to the bus stop but this time she bumped into him again and felt the exact same lack of experience as before… in the same place, at the same time. He’d smiled that morning and made her heart swell, proving to her then just how cliche this all really was and how Nancy didn’t care.

She had been rushing, late again and drenched from the summer rain when her dumb work shoes skidded in an oil-slick puddle a foot from the bus stop and like a klutz out of some shit rom-com, she’d slapped against a sturdy pair of knees and buckled on her own; slacks soaked from thighs to heels.

The warm, firm hands on her shoulder and forearm belonged to a familiar face, looking only slightly surprised by her blunder. A drenched umbrella laid over Josh's shoulder, displacing the rain as tire splashes and car horns mingled with the tap’splat of rain. 

Josh smiled and tugged her over inside the space next to him. When he readjusted his umbrella to trap her in a dry cocoon, hiding her soaked clothes and tacky skin from the downpour, Nancy felt her heart skip a beat. 

She'd been speechless. 

“Hi,” he greeted, still smiling in an even tilt, “I got you something.”

‘Gotten her something,’ she’d thought, nearly laughing at the absurdity of it all. Josh had gotten her a personal phone is what he did, an expensive looking thing that could have been brand new if not for the little stain of spray paint on the side wall. The gift came with his number in it and a fresh install of the DedSec app. 

He'd admitted to waiting for her at the bus stop a few times but hadn't gotten the timing right. He blamed the bus schedule not keeping pace with the allotted routes… and it was incredibly charming to see him explain how easy it should have been, even accounting for the late variable like herself or traffic because traffic was easy to predict according to Josh. 

Nancy smiled, rosy-cheeked until Josh did a slow double take and told her, “It’s true you know, the city does this all the time. Just another small way they make people’s lives harder.” 

She couldn’t argue that.

After that day, after work and a lonely bus ride home, Nancy stood in the warm, rain-lit sanctum of her apartment and stared at the feed on the DedSec app. 

There were thousands of people fighting corporate monopolies, big brother, corrupted politicians and something called... ‘hipster dick,’ and the more that she watched all these handle-masked hackers working to overthrow the very company she worked for, the more exhilarated she felt. It was also downright terrifying.

She pulled herself up on her kitchen counter, letting a cup of tea cool by her hip and hovered over Josh’s number. Just seeing his handle ‘Hawt Sauce’ made her smile - made her giggle and kick her heels. 

Usually, it was easy to tell if a guy was hitting on her, but with him? - hell, she couldn’t say whether he was the nicest guy in San Francisco or the smoothest man she’d ever met. Maybe a bit of both - or maybe Josh didn’t think like that. He was honest, perhaps a bit more crafty than people gave him credit for, but Nancy saw so much good in him that it was hard to remind herself he was a guy in the end. Human.

It was this type of pedestal she’d put him on that made it so surprising when she first noticed the way he looked at her. The events that lead up to their slippery ‘moment’ still felt cluttered and fast but not wrong. Never wrong.

The whole thing was made even hotter because of the situation surrounding it.

If anyone she worked with, or god forbid the higher-ups, knew she was fingering the edge of a phone with this kind of link to the underground then she’d end up more than just fired. Exonerated, came to mind. She’d be lucky to get a job selling phonebooks after the blacklist Haum would put her on. What she should have done was take a hammer to the phone and shove the shattered remains under her mattress - too risky to put it in her trash - and forget all about Josh and the lovey-dovey flutters he gave her. Instead of doing the smart thing, she pulled up his number, opened a new message and sent him a text that sent her heart straight into her throat.

Nancy Drew: ‘You’re crazy, you know that right?’

Hawt Sauce: ‘Not crazy. You work for bad people, and this will prove it.’

Texting him was straightforward, but only when it wasn’t and she’d embarrassed herself more than once when she couldn’t tell when he'd shifted tone or not. Sarcasm was hard to detect through the written word, even when people added ‘lol’ or emoticons after it, but it was even more challenging when it came from Josh because he didn’t subscribe to any of that ‘clutter.’ If it weren't for him taking the initiative to text her half the time, Nancy would have thought she was wasting his time by the way his clipped responses and questions came across.

Three weeks after she met Josh that one late morning on the bus stop, he asked her to meet him in a comic book store, ‘Gary’s Games and Glory’ for something called ‘not a date’ which was another text she couldn’t decode the tone behind. Her heart beat like it was a date and she couldn't stop from putting herself together as if it were one too. 

Josh didn’t beat around the bush either. That little ‘not a date’ in the comic store wasn’t a date, not in the traditional sense, but the familiar way Josh sat so close and the brush of his warm fingers on her own when he took her phone to transfer a new program over, was telling. Nancy found herself in love with the way he smelled. Fresh and clean, sweet… sort of musky - like the smell of a bakery that’d just pulled a batch of scones out the oven. 

Two days after that was when Josh asked her if she’d be willing to fight for the ‘the people’ and by that point, Nancy had seen enough of his world to know she didn’t mind selling phonebooks for the rest of her life if it meant sabotaging her higher-ups could make an ounce of difference. No matter how small it was, she wanted the chance to do good. 

“Good,” Josh said, brief and with a smile before taking her breath away with a hug. It was the first in a long line of hugs and shoulder touches and eventually, a soft kiss that at first scared the hell out of her. 

It happened in the same place she found herself in months later, sitting beside him at his desk as he scrolled through lines of digital gibberish, uploading at warp speed from her phone through a thunder port cable. It was a ritual by then; forking over loads of transcribes and sale numbers. DedSec wanted to see where Haum was targeting. Who their next victims were. 

At first, Nancy couldn't believe how much sensitive data she had access to, but Josh explained to her it wasn't something she'd have been able to touch without the program he'd given her. 

On the day of their first kiss, Josh turned to her and said something about the data being sound, and how glad he was to have met her and… well, Nancy may have misread the situation because she leaned in and gave him a quick, careful kiss. Warm and short, because as soon as their lips touched he was jerking back, looking startled and confused and…

“Oh, god…” Nancy floundered, “I’m-I’m sorry, I-” she felt her face balloon with heat and mortification as Josh looked at her blankly; eyes shifting in tight thrashes around her face.

“Why did you do that?” He asked; demanding but not upset. It was hard to tell what he thought at that moment, but he’d given her nothing but honesty, so she gave it back to him in turn, littered with apologies or course. Nancy admitted she liked him, really liked him - that she wanted to kiss him and she thought he liked her too.

“I do,” Josh told her, as though it were obvious; simple.

There had been a single moment, thankfully short, where she didn’t know what to say or do, but Josh didn’t hold to those social norms that said moments like that were awkward and uncomfortable. He just blinked, gave the open archways behind his desk a cursory look and smiled like someone about to ask for another slice of pie.

“Can we do it again?

Nancy let out a withheld breath, feeling winded and dazed but nodded and scooted her chair closer until his sweet, warm essence rested against her like a blanket. 

They kissed until the door on the first floor triggered, announcing Marcus and his friend - the one whose name she couldn’t remember. 

Honestly, Nancy had a hard time remembering anything for a good few hours after that tender makeout session. Her lips tingled long after she’d waved goodbye and headed home and - knowing that Josh did indeed like her - allowed herself a private moment in her bed, imaging her fingers were Josh’s, and he knew exactly what she liked.

The kissing they got up to over the course of the first two months was shy, only slightly wet without that slip of tongue Nancy needed. She didn’t know then how much younger he was than her, only twenty-one to her twenty-four, but she had her suspicions that he wasn't very experienced based on the chaste way he plucked at her lips. Stuff like that, physical mushy stuff, seemed to go over his head. It didn’t even pop up on his radar, or at least it seemed that way. His passions were exposing Blume and programming - numbers and code. Not how best to get his dick wet.

That being said, when Nancy gave into her passion one morning, licking his lower lip with a soft sound, he didn’t hesitate in letting her in. After that, the sweet and shy lip-locking became heated; urgent. Nancy felt lost in the wet sounds between their mouths - the quiet whimpers he made and the hands he put on her back as her teeth raked his lower lip. She'd never before been so affected by kissing as she was kissing Josh and it would seem - after tugging herself into his lap, straddling his thigh - so was he. 

The firm line that poked the bend of her knee made her stop. That was it - the boner that changed everything. 

She'd paused, pulled back and gazed at the heavy rash on Josh’s face. His chest rose and fell, uneven underneath the brass key but he didn't look embarrassed. 

“Do you want to stop,” she'd asked, worried everything was happening too fast but Josh… he shook his head, pulled her hand off his shoulder and rested it down over the bulge between his legs. 

“No.”

Three months in, a handful of meetings to transfer data - half of those nothing but digital feed while making out like teens - and now Nancy found herself fisting a slick cock as Josh made little grunts against her neck. 

“... you okay,” she asked, pressing her cheek to one burning ear. He'd thrown the hood back, saying he felt dizzy after the third swipe of her thumb through bubbles of precum leaking forth. His cock was slippery now; gliding through the tight ring she'd made of her thumb and forefinger, and with each upwards stroke she loosened the slack until the tender nerves flaring around the head of his dick met her skin. 

Sticky, moist sounds followed her thrusts, but Nancy tried not to get too distracted by them. She wanted to stay focused on the whimpers and moans, trying to figure out what felt best and how to keep Josh from the overstimulation he was fast on his way to experiencing. Had the guy ever gotten a handjob? - no, probably not if the gentle kisses were anything to judge. Nancy found the lack of experience incredibly arousing but… Oh, god…

Josh’s mouth parted against her throat, his hands on her thighs and with a sharp curl of his fingers in her skin, released hot streams of cum over her hand and wrist. He shivered, nose rubbing inside the dip of her clavicle and started muttering.

“... no, no’no’no-”

“Josh?” Nancy asked, worried and stained in cum and terribly turned on and weak-willed despite hearing the upset tone in his voice. She'd never been so horny in her whole life, and Josh was having a crisis of some kind, and she needed to get a hold of herself.

“-no, I didn’t mean to - I meant to-”

She hushed him, wondering, in her mild moment of panic, if that was the right thing to do, but felt thrown for a loop either way. It wasn’t the quickness in which he finished, but the reaction it got out of him. Who knew what she expected, though… from someone like Josh it could have been any number of things, but he’d made it clear he was alright with this - that he wanted it. 

In the meat of her thighs, his fingers pulled away, rubbing damp palms on the bare skin below her work skirt. Just that chaste bit of contact was intoxicating. 

Nancy swallowed thickly, shifted over his thigh and held back a moan of pleasure. Her fingers were cooling under the blotches of cum, and with teeth in her lower lip, she played her thumb down the weakening erection laying in her palm.

Josh quieted down, inhaling deep, steady breaths within seconds of nodding his head. He spared a curious look down into his lap, watching her fingers unstick and slide along his flesh. Somewhere beside her, his computer ‘blooped’ - transfer complete. He smiled as Nancy snorted a laugh at the irony. Josh looked flushed and a little sweaty, but when he spoke - it was the calm, familiar speech pattern she was used to hearing from him.

“I was going to say something before I came,” he told her, matter of fact but apologetic, “Sorry for the mess. I forget how much comes out when it’s been awhile.” 

“I liked it,” she blurted, looking at anywhere but his steady gaze as the flesh between her thighs pounded along his leg. Nancy was toying with asking him if he’d like to touch her, but his hands were already turning back to the computer, typing away a quick stream of nonsense as she awkwardly tried to wipe off her hand. 

“Here,” he whispered, materializing a tissue and cleaned off her hand as though she’d spilled coke on it or something equally un-seedy. 

‘Seedy,’ Nancy thought, nearly giggling as Josh removed a few droplets of fresh cum from his cock, leaving a few damp patches on his pants alone. Some of that would stain… but he didn’t seem concerned, too focused on running his hands back up her thighs and under her skirt after buttoning his dick back down. 

Nancy sucked in a sharp breath at the first brush of his thumb against the crotch of her panties, hooking the material to the side until she jerked and sat up. For being someone that could be shy one second and confident the next, the way Josh peeled her damp underwear to the side and leaned back to stare openly at her cunt, made her forget where she was - who he was… even if just for a second. 

This was happening, she thought, feeling so giddy and high on the sensation that her heart was pounding her body into light undulations. His thumb pulled through Nancy's soaked flesh, dragging back and forth before stopping altogether and turning back to his computer screen as if that was totally normal... 

She was left standing, knees twitching underneath her as Josh typed in a search on Nudle.

“... umm,” she hummed, feeling aroused and foolish and confused and-

Nancy felt her stomach flip and flutter at what he typed in ‘how to make a woman orgasm’ and smiled; blushing harder than she had in her whole damn life. She chuckled as Josh scrolled through forums and the errant porn site, brushing the fingers on his other hand along her cunt and finally she couldn't stand it anymore. Nancy hijacked the mouse, clicking out of the mountain of instructions he didn't need and turned to a very pensive looking Josh. 

“You could have just asked, you know,” she assured him. 

His explorations between her thighs paused as he told her, “Some women don’t know what they like.” 

Josh tried to explain, looking from her to her cunt, and then back to the computer with a flash of total absorption, “The media has been telling women that their sexuality is shameful and many don’t know how to say what they wa-”

“Okay, but I do,” she breathed, feeling oddly impatient as she pulled his hand off the desk and rested it back on her thigh, “and besides, it’s more fun to find out what I like anyway, right?”

Josh nodded, stroking two fingers back and forth more purposefully, paused and did it again and without any words but a hitch of breath, he slid one finger within, watching the way her lips parted as though they were his cue for what felt good. Nancy whimpered, hearing the same sounds fall out of her mouth that had come from Josh’s while she’d been jerking him off. His eyes studied her posture, ears listening, and by touch alone, Josh fingered her until she had tears in the corners of her eyes. 

It felt better than any dick she’d had before… 

Every little stroke and press of his finger, abruptly becoming two, was slow and methodical. Josh caught her eyes, unashamed of the deep gaze but Nancy hung her head and blushed. He was intense and-and… good…

“... that… feels so good,” she managed, holding onto his shoulder and the back of his computer chair, leaning a knee in on the seat between his spread thighs as something deep and heavy started to tickle and, without knowing when it started or how or what to expect, Nancy felt a new sensation of pleasure - one not attached to the stiff bundle of nerves at the top of her cunt, but deeper inside. He was rubbing something obscure; prodding a bundle at the back of her that made echoes of tight pleasure curl tight in her gut. 

Nancy shuddered, her thighs jumping. 

Josh smiled, affectionate and smelling of baked sugar and cum and Nancy couldn't help herself, she leaned in and kissed him as his fingers did something magical. The damn genius, she thought only blearily as a climax swelled in the base of her spine and trickled up and down the nerve endings throughout her body. It was over faster than she’d have expected - short and powerful - but it left her weak and trembling and slumped in a boneless heap against one very proud looking Josh.

“I read about that before you closed the browser,” he chimed in, reaching around the back of her sweaty knee to heft her up a little high on his lap, away from the danger that was the hard floor below. 

Nancy groaned, eyes fluttering closed, and cursed quietly.

“We can do that too - fuck,” he said, sounding level headed and informative, “You did mean fucking as in the act of intercourse, right? - or were you just making a statement?”

“I was-” at that moment the upstairs door slid back, wheezing on its tracking and the idea of getting caught in Josh’s lap, looking like someone who just got royally fingered, was so horrifying that she twitched and fell to the floor. 

Two pairs of footsteps but it was the guy with the spiked mask that popped his head around the corner and not Marcus. Nancy wasn't sure what was worse. 

Josh turned his chair to the side, shielding his cum-stained lap and offered his hand as she sat, looking incredibly guilty on the floor.

The electric-processed tone from the cyberpunk was amped up and accusatory when he asked, “Do we need to give you two a minute? - or twenty? Am I right?” He turned the question out of sight, to the other person that’d come down the stairs, “‘Cause it totally smells like boot knockin’ in here.” The digital readout on his mask looked like two question marks. 

Around the corner a second head appeared, shoved between the studded vest of cyberpunk and the wall. 

A cute girl with a button nose and round eyes pursed her lips, “Dude, Wrench,” the girl said with a grimace, “remember all those times Marcus told you that you were being a meathead?”

“Oh," cyberpunk commented, "... yup.”

The girl's adorable nose wrinkle as she offered Nancy a silent, mouthed apology before disappearing, her hand reaching back into view only to grab a handful of the cyberpunk's hoodie, forcefully yanking him out of sight.

As Nancy helped herself up with Josh’s offered hand, the girl dragging the masked guy up the stairs, accused him of ‘meat-thinking,’ whatever that meant. It was kinda cute and it made Nancy realize how little she'd been paying attention to the rest of Josh’s team. 

“Wrench means well,” he informed her, mentioned that the other one - the girl - was LowRes who he spoke of fondly enough it would have made Nancy jealous had it not been obvious her and Wrench were a thing. 

But even that was being pretty and she felt too good and Josh was too sweet and gentle for her to feel that way. Speaking of Josh, he looked tired, but his lips twitched upwards despite the slight blush on his cheeks. 

He cast a shy look over at her as she settled down in her chair, feeling her insides clench and tighten; muscle memory pulling up recent pleasures. Fuck, she thought, holding the curse back and looked at Josh, to his computer, back at him and her phone and somehow the whole thing registered as hilarious and she laughed aloud.

Josh smirked, showing a little teeth in amusement, “Don’t be embarrassed. They won’t say anything. I don’t.”

Nancy wasn’t embarrassed. Well, maybe a little, but getting walked in on in the afterglow always was. She told Josh she wasn’t ashamed or anything, but that if he wanted - if ever he had the desire to do that thing with his fingers again - she had an apartment with a lock and key that would be perfect for some alone time.

“Yes. I’d like that,” Josh said, quickly pulling up his browser history, bookmarking the page she’d closed on a whim and unplugged her phone. After handing it back to her, he added, “We should do that tonight. I can pull up the forums from my phone on the way.”

Nancy, for the first time since she’d lost her virginity with whats-his-name, felt like the inexperienced one. 

Josh gave her that warm smile, slipped his hand inside her two and pulled her to her feet. He was the perfect gentleman… except when he wasn’t, and Nancy fucking loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment and let me know what you liked or what you didn't or both. I appreciate both. <3 Anon, thanks again for giving me an excuse to write some Josh stuff.
> 
> [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
